


Best Friends Never Leave

by Rai_T



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_T/pseuds/Rai_T
Summary: Alex, with the help of Maggie, comes out to Kara as nonbinary.





	Best Friends Never Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Mistakes are all mine

“She’s my best friend babe, what if I tell her and she looks at me and-and she hates me?” 

Maggie closes her eyes to keep her own emotions at bay. This is the umpteenth time they’ve had this exact conversation and every time Maggie’s heart a little more for Alex. “She took it well when you came out to her about your sexuality Al, there’s no reason to think she’d react differently about this.” Maggie tries to sooth even though she knows what’s coming next.

“They are totally different Maggie. They’re totally different and you know it. Not everyone can be as accepting as you and what if she’s not?” Alex asked voice cracking on the last word as a sob escaped. 

Maggie moved to hold Alex rubbing her hand up and down her back willing to do anything to sooth her Alex. “Alex hey-hey I need you to breathe for me ok? I need you to breathe babe.” Maggie placed her hand on Alex’ chest to help Alex breath more steadily. “Can you breathe into my hand for me? That’s it. Just like that Alex. That’s perfect.” 

Maggie could tell that the panic attack was easing out of Alex’s system but the anxiety that caused it was still there. The anxiety that brought on the panic had been there for months now. Alex shifted closer to Maggie asking Maggie to continue her calming tactics. They stayed like that for twenty minutes until the timer in the kitchen sounded. Maggie got up to take the food she’d cooked out of the oven. “Alex,” she called. “I know you’re nervous but Kara’s gonna be here any minute so if you want to change or freshen up you might want to do that soon. You don’t need to, however, because you look absolutely stunning exactly as you are right now.” Alex blushed walking toward Maggie. The only thing Alex wanted to do right now is be held by Maggie. 

Two minutes later, there was a rush of wind coming from their window and then Kara was standing in front of them. Kara Hugged both Alex and Maggie. When she pulled back from Maggie she had a questioning look on her face as she glanced toward Alex. Maggie knew that Kara could hear how fast Alex’s heart was right now. Maggie gestured with her hand and pleaded with her eyes for Kara to wait until Alex decided to talk about it. 

Understanding, Kara took a huge whiff of the smell in the kitchen. “Oh my gosh, Maggie this smells amazing. But I do have one question, what are you and Alex going to eat?” Maggie and Alex both burst out laughing at this. They knew that part of Kara was joking but that the other part of her was completely serious. 

Alex and Kara set the table while Maggie put on the finishing touches for dinner. 

Small talk was made throughout the meal. Kara was finishing up the story of her latest adventure as Supergirl when Alex grabbed Maggie’s hand under the table for support for what she was about to do.

Kara glanced to Maggie as she finished talking and received an almost imperceptible nod. Maggie knew that Alex had to do this but she also knew that Alex was going to need to be pushed to do it. This was after all, her fifth attempt at talking to Kara. 

“So, Alex, how are you? We haven’t had much time to talk lately.” 

“I’m ok I guess,” Alex answered shakily. “There was actually something that I want-wanted to t…tell you.” She stuttered.

Kara simply nodded worried that speaking would change her sisters mind. “After I admitted to myself that I liked Maggie-that I liked women instead of men really-Maggie suggested that I-I…um,” Alex breathed deeply steadying labored breaths. “She suggested that I do research into to the LTBTQ+ community. So, I…I did. And I found a lot of information on, on sexuality but also on gender identities.” Alex finished speaking so quietly that without Kara’s super hearing she wouldn’t have been able to hear the words Alex spoke. Kara nodded with an encouraging smile hoping it will help Alex continue.

“I learned that there are more than just the two binary identities that-that the cishet individuals push onto society. Some people…Some people identify as non-binary or-or nb for short. And this means different things for different people. But generally, a non-binary person identifies outside the male female binary. And I-I and one of those people Kara. I…after all of my research, after months of late nights reading and talking to Maggie, I-I feel like I’m finally breathing for the first time. I feel like-I feel like I’m alive and that, I don’t know, that I have a place in this world. Please don’t misunderstand me Kara. I love you and you have always made me feel wanted and loved but I-I want me and I feel like I can love myself. I feel like the person I was meant to be and I really, really want to be happy but I’m scared.”

“Scared? Alex, why are you scared?” Kara knew why but she needed to hear Alex say it. 

“I’m scared because I didn’t know how you would take it. I didn’t know how you would take it and you’re my best friend Kara and if you left I don’t know what I would do,” Alex whispered. 

Kara was up and hugging her sister tightly before the first tear made it halfway down Alex’s cheek. “Alex, you are my si-sibling,” she said voice raising in question as she checked with Maggie to see if that was ok for now. “I love you Alex no matter what. I told you this before when you came out to me the first time. But I’m going to say it again. I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I didn’t create an environment where you felt you could talk to me about anything. I’m sorry that so much of our lives were spent talking about and keeping my secret. But Alex, you deserve to be happy. You deserve to love yourself and you deserve to feel comfortable in your own skin. And if that means that you identify as non-binary then that’s amazing. I might have some questions in the future. But I’m so happy for you Alex.”

“Yeah?” Alex’s voice sounds like a child’s. 

“Yeah Alex. I promise. I love you. So much.”  
“Babe do you want to tell Kara about your pronouns and other preferred terms?” Maggie asked quietly still holding Alex’s hand. 

Alex nods and pulls out of Kara’s embrace but only slightly. “I would prefer if you used they/them pronouns when you talk about me and I really liked how you called me your sibling instead of sister. But I still like my name. I still want people to call me Alex and Al is ok too but I hate Alexandra. And-and that’s all I can think of right now but if I think of more I’ll tell you?” They ended their request with a raised voice asking if that was ok with Kara. 

Kara just hugged them again, tucking their head under her chin. “Of course it is Alex. And if I do something that makes you feel uncomfortable please tell me. And Alex, you’re my best friend too. That means no matter what I’m not going anywhere.”

Alex nodded their head and wiped at their eyes. “ok. Um…do you guys want to watch TV?” They asked. Maggie and Kara nodded and gestured for Alex to lead the way. 

The three of them settled on the couch with Alex snuggled between Kara and Maggie. When Alex was nearly asleep, Kara looked at Maggie with a grateful look on her face. “You’re so good for them Maggie. I’m so glad they have you in their life.” 

“So are you little Danvers. I’m glad they have you too.”

That night Kara carried Alex to bed where they slept peacefully nuzzled between their two favorite people in this world, their sister and their girlfriend.


End file.
